Question: On Tuesday, Michael walked to a grocery store around noon and decided to buy a banana for $2.13. Michael handed the salesperson $3.28 for his purchase. How much change did Michael receive?
To find out how much change Michael received, we can subtract the price of the banana from the amount of money he paid. The amount Michael paid - the price of the banana = the amount of change Michael received. ${3}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Michael received $1.15 in change.